1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of growing nitride semiconductor layers and nitride semiconductor substrates manufactured using the methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic industries using nitride semiconductors have been considered as suitable fields for developing and growing green industries. In one example, Gallium nitride (GaN) is widely used as a nitride semiconductor in fabrication of blue light-emitting diodes. Blue light-emitting diodes are a core component of high-power electronic devices. High-power electronic devices commonly include red, green, and/or blue light-emitting diodes (LED) as core components. A blue LED fabricated with GaN has improved brightness, lifespan, and internal quantum efficiency compared to the conventional blue light-emitting device fabricated with Zinc selenide (ZnSe) due to the better physical and chemical properties of the GaN. The GaN has a direct transition bandgap structure and the bandgap is adjustable from about 1.9 to about 6.2 eV by using an alloy such as Indium or Aluminum. Therefore, GaN may be used for light devices. In addition, GaN has a relatively high breakdown voltage and is more stable at higher temperatures and may be used in various fields such as higher power devices and higher temperature electronic devices. For example, GaN may be applied in large electronic signs using full-color displays, traffic lights, light sources of optical recording media, high power transistors for vehicle engines and the like. A LED fabricated using a GaN substrate has less defects, the same or substantially the same refractive index in both the GaN substrate and the device layer, and a thermal conductivity that is about four-times greater than that of sapphire (Al2O3). Thus, GaN is used frequently in fabricating higher power LEDs.